Let Go
by Pbroken
Summary: All work and no play makes Bella a dull girl. There comes a point where enough is enough and Bella's had it. Her life is boring and ordinary, every day the same, until a chance encounter with a leather clad motorcyclist wanderer almost kills her and at the same time gives her the freedom and adventures she so desperately craves. AU/AH Dirty Edward One Shot


**I'm BACK! Oh my god, what a day. So you all can thank the lovely ladies at work who suddenly sparked my fanfiction desires. I was sharing my fanfiction with them (after listening to them all gush over 50 shades of gray) and it gave me the sudden desire to write something new. Now, this does not mean I'm going to be writing again like crazy. I am actually right in the midst of working on my second novel (which I hope I end up loving more than my first- not that there was anything wrong with the first, it just doesn't feel good enough for me) so I am quite busy. Regardless, I own nothing Twilight, but I needed to let go and bring some Dirty Edward back. Enjoy and please review (you know how much I love your love)!**

BPOV

Ordinary-that's the best way I could describe the time before, completely and totally ordinary. Everything would come through in shades of gray. I would wake up in the morning and fall asleep at night with little happening in between except eating and working. For a while, time just slipped by in a blur. There was no adventure, nothing that made my skin tingle or my breath race. Excitement never coursed through my veins at the thought of turning in a work assignment or having a drink after work. My life was a broken record of boredom. I wasn't depressed mind you. I had my friends, my job, my books, and yet, I wasn't satisfied. There was something missing...I just didn't know what.

I glanced down at my watch, picking up the pace of my steps. It was still early, not even 8, and it was already baking outside- the air hot and dry. I could feel the strands of my wavy, dark brown hair adhering to the back of my neck, heat radiating off my skin. I shook my head in irritation. It wasn't even the middle of May and already the Arizona heat was getting to be too much. Living in the southwest was not the best choice I ever made. I hated the sun, the heat, but my job didn't leave much opportunity for choice. I had to go where the work was and Phoenix was where the job market was booming. It was the perfect spot for a 23 year old fresh out of law school. Even so, I didn't have to be happy about it.

Turning the corner, I let out a deep sigh of disappointment. There was a line outside of Betty's, the tiny café that was a staple in my diet, that nearly reached the street. I've never been the type to rise out of bed with a smile on my face, and without my cup of coffee my mood was guaranteed to turn fowl. Everyone has a routine, mine included a rich cup of java from Betty's before work. I could smell it, so close and still too terribly far away. Without my morning jolt I might as well go back to sleep. If only I could, but my boss would have my head. He was probably going to kill me simply for being late. If I didn't show up at all I would end up dead twice over.

I heaved a breath of frustration and stepped into the street to cross. I didn't hear it coming, didn't see it until it was too late for me to do anything. The squeal of the motorcycle's tires rang in my ear as it slid and stopped no more than a few inches away. I couldn't breath, couldn't think. I stood there- an empty shell, a very alive empty shell.

"Holy shit! Do you have a fucking death wish?"

The voice, smooth as butter, but full of anger came from the toned, leather clad rider as he pulled his helmet off and stalked toward me.

His eyes, set behind thick black lashes, were the first thing I noticed. They were a green so vibrant that I wasn't entirely sure they existed in the color spectrum. Surely I would have noticed a green that green if I had seen it before. It had to be a new color, it just had to be.

My sight quickly shifted, consuming every one of his features- a strong chin that had skipped this morning's shave, wild and rich bronze hair that almost shined in the morning light.

He studied me for a moment, his gaze morphing from anger to concern as I stood stock still. I couldn't seem to make myself move. He looked worried and he made worried look damn good.

"Are you okay?"

He reached out a hand, placing it on my shoulder, and I breathed in a lungful of fresh air and leather. Something inside of me twitched. It was as if my whole body woke up. I swear I felt the shudder so deep it vibrated in my bones. All at once, the world broke into chaos and noise as a crowd gathered and the humiliation hit. I insisted I was fine, that I was more than capable of walking, that I didn't need an ambulance. All the while, my face burned with heat. I knew I was probably bright red. The crowd started to disburse and I fumbled to apologize.

"I am so sorry. I am such an idio-"

"Relax," he said, cutting me off. "This bike has more than it's fair share of scratches. Cross-country riding will do that. Just relax and take a breath. It's okay. "

"No, it's not," I replied, shaking my head. "I was so focused on work and coffee and not being late. I wasn't thinking, I was just blank. Seriously, my life didn't even flash before my eyes. How pathetic is that? I spend my days in these button down shirts with the dumb pencil skirts that I hate, drinking coffee and eating take out straight from the container. What am I doing with my life? It's all a waste. My life is a waste!"

I watched as his lips lifted in a crooked smirk. I was losing my mind and he was amused! The pack attached to his bike, covered in patches from all these different states, told me everything I needed to know. He had done so much more than me, seen things that I only dreamed about. He'd probably had dozen of girls lose it in front of him and I had done nothing with my life except coast through hoping for happiness. Something in me snapped as I stared at him, and I suddenly felt small and worthless. All this time and effort to be better, to work harder, and it had gotten me nothing extraordinary. I was still me, plain old Isabella Swan. I was suddenly and furiously sick of ordinary.

"Take me for a ride."

EPOV

I don't know if it was the pleading look in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes or the desperation in her voice that made me say yes, but when I lifted the bike and started the engine she pulled her wallet and phone from her purse and threw the shiny black bag to the ground. I watched in amazement as she stuffed the essentials down the front of her button down shirt and something inside of me stirred. This was a woman with guts.

I handed her the helmet and she climbed on behind me, wrapping her arms tight around my waist and I used all my will power to not focus on the heat pressing against me, the smell of something floral invading my brain. I let the bike roar back to life, thankful that it still worked. I could have sworn I heard her laugh as I hit the gas- the sound was glorious.

I'm not sure where I was supposed to go, I didn't have a plan. Than again that wouldn't be different from any other day. I left plans and rules behind a long time ago. I did odd jobs here and there, making just enough money to get me from one state to another. I was in California yesterday, drawing sketches of the people walking along the boardwalk. My artwork has allowed me a lot of leeway in life. There's always something to draw and always someone willing to pay me a few dollars for my work.

I drove the bike down the highway until I felt the girl poke my shoulder and point towards an exit. I realized than that I didn't even know her name. That's a little crazy, even for me. I pulled into a Denny's parking lot and let her jump off before I followed suit. She pulled off the helmet and handed it to me, a smile stretching from one ear to the other.

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft and bell like.

"You're welcome."

I watched as she nervously stared at her feet. I'm not sure what she was thinking, but I wasn't quite ready to take her back.

"Do you want to maybe get some breakfast?"

She nodded nervously, nibbling at her lip. The tiny gesture made my cock twitch. I couldn't help it, she was hot. She had that sexy secretary thing going on. I think that's what I'd call her, Secretary.

We walked inside and the waitress seated us. I did the talking. I told her that I was an artist, that I traveled a lot, that I let the wind take me where it wanted. I never thought twice about things. Secretary smiled a lot, but she didn't talk back. I let her take her time, I wasn't going to force her to talk. Clearly, she hadn't had the best day, and the way she was talking earlier, it made me wonder when was the last time she had bothered to have any fun at all. When the food arrived, pancakes for her and French toast for me, she finally broke.

"I don't normally do things like this," she said, laughing softly. "I feel crazy. I mean I'm having breakfast with a complete stranger who almost ran me over today. I don't even know your name."

I smiled with a mouth full of warm, syrupy goodness. I swallowed, cocking an eyebrow up at her.

"Do you want to?"

She thought about it for a moment, and shook her head.

"No, it would make it too real."

I shrugged, there was something about the animosity that was kind of hot. A brief thought flashed into my mind of Secretary screaming my name, and my cock stiffened. Maybe not…I have to admit I liked that idea a lot more than I should have. I want her to know my name, to yell it at the top of her lungs, but I know that's insane. Sure, she ran away and rode the motorcycle with me, but that doesn't mean she wants sex. My cock twitched in disagreement and I groaned inwardly, forcing myself to ignore the tight pull on my pants as I finished my breakfast.

Secretary refused to let me pay for her, so I had to settle for covering my amount and the tip. The table was cleared away and I watched her face slip into a frown.

"I really should get to work. My boss is going to be so pissed."

"So, you're probably already in trouble, why not just take the rest of the day?"

"You're probably right," she replied, shaking her head a little. "What was I thinking? I have so much going on…"

"You weren't thinking," I said, remembering the way she wandered into the street. She had looked blank, completely oblivious. "To be honest, it seems like maybe you were a bit overwhelmed. What happened today was really just the straw that broke the camel's back. Everybody needs a break sometime."

"I feel like I've needed a break my whole life. I've been taking care of my dad since my mom ran off when I was 13 and then, I was busting my ass to get a degree. Now I slave away all day at work to climb the corporate ladder, and for what?"

"Well, than consider today your break. What do you want to do?"

"I want to see a movie…I can't even remember the last time I was at a movie theater. Isn't there some new sci-fi flick out?"

Sci-fi? Oh, hell yes, the girl has taste.

"Yeah, one came out a few weeks ago. Let's go."

She jumped to get out of the booth, but paused.

"Wait…is this a, well, is this a date?"

My lips slipped into a crooked smile and I leaned into her, whispering quietly.

"It's only a date, when your whimpering my name."

Her breath stalled, her cheeks flushing a bright red. My groin ached at the sight. Secretary would be the death of me.

I know she didn't realize how much she was killing me, but come on. The universe must realize how cruel this is, the empty back row of a dark cold theater, nothing between the sexy girl next to me except a flimsy lift-able arm rest. This was not the most brilliant idea. The moment the lights went down, I could feel her shifting, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. I did what any gentleman would do, I gave her my jacket.

She protested a little, but in the quiet theater she couldn't put up much of a fight. However, the moment she curled inside the leather I stopped paying any attention to the movie at all. There was something about her being in my clothes, the floral smell of her mixing with the leather. It was intoxicating. I broke.

Carefully, I let my leg graze hers. There was a gasp, barely audible, that escaped her mouth at the contact and pushed me further. I began to test my limits, resting my hand on her thigh. I expected her to yell at me or smack my hand away, and instead she let out the most delectable little moan I have ever heard.

There was a very brief second that I almost stopped, that I almost contained myself, but that sound was my undoing. I was greedy.

I let my hand trail up agonizingly slow, inch by inch, as I listened to her breath quicken. In the dim light from the screen, I saw her eyes fall closed. I seized the moment, and lifted the armrest, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"If you tell me to stop, I will,"

I wouldn't like it, but I would stop. I wasn't an animal, not unless she wanted me to be.

She shook her head and I couldn't help but groan, which just made her breath harder. I felt her legs open slightly and my fingers slid once along the apex between her legs.

"I can free you, I can make the world go away. Do you want to really let go?" I asked, allowing my lips to brush across her neck, my breath skating across her skin.

She whimpered, fighting for control, her voice aching to break free. There was only one solution, I needed a gag. I gripped onto the waist of her panties, dragging them down her legs and off. Secretary's face was all shock and desire as she watched me lift them to her mouth.

"Open," I whispered and she obeyed.

I felt my cock throb, aching for release at the sight of the wet panties contacting her tongue. It was intoxicating and I felt instantly jealous. I wanted to taste her. What I wanted wasn't normally something that I ignored and I wasn't about to start now. I ran my hand back beneath her skirt and Secretary's head fall back as my fingers reached her wet pussy lips. She groaned around the fabric in her mouth, the sound muffled as I ran my fingers along every inch of her.

"That's it, let it all go," I murmured, kissing the soft spot below her ear. One of her hands found my hair, running along the smooth strands. There was something about her fingers brushing my scalp that made me growl. Thankfully, the movie was at a climax to cover the noise and I had every intention of having Secretary peek along with it.

"All those tense nerves, all that pent up frustration. You need this, you need to cum, right here, right now, and I'm going to make you."

I let my thumb press into her clit as I slid a finger inside of her tight heat. She tugged at my hair and I nibbled on her ear, feeling her wither under my touch, letting the sensations run over me like a waterfall.

"God, I want you soaking. I want you screaming. I want to bury my cock in you as far as it will go, but you're going to fall a part around my fingers first or so help me I will lick your cunt until you can't move."

I could feel the waves as they hit her. Her body trembling, her cries falling soundlessly into her balled up panties She shuddered under my ministrations and god, it felt amazing. To provoke that kind of wild response made me feel impossibly powerful and in an instant I let my bravery turn to full on insanity. I brought my fingers to my mouth, licking the remnants from the digits and she gave me a look on complete lust. I'm not sure if it was the expression on her face or the sweet ambrosia taste, but I groaned so loud that I'm almost sure someone heard me. She tore the cotton from her mouth and attacked my mouth with hers, no doubt tasting her own strawberry juices as her tongue pressed against mine.

There was no more restraint, no more holding back. I tore out of that theater like death was after me, dragging her by the hand in the darkness. I was going to fuck this girl if it was the last damn thing I ever did. It was pure luck that I found a closet that wasn't locked or I would have fucked her right there on the lobby floor. There wasn't a peep from her, not even when the door was closed. Her eyes were full of hunger as she dragged me to the floor of the store room straddling my hips, pulling at my jeans wildly. She was a full on wild and there was no way that I would be stopping her. I felt her soft little hands grip my cock like a vice and I hissed out a fuck. Her hands moved just the way I wanted them, tight and warm. I had to make her stop.

With a growl of frustration, I flipped her off of me and pinned her to the ground, my hands pulling at cloth, tugging to free her from it all, and when I finally had her sprawled naked beneath me there was a second of pure awe- she was perfect. Perky tits with taut pink nipples and a clean pussy that was swollen with want. I let my lips meet hers in a fiery embrace and she whimpered into my kiss.

"Please, please," she cried out between breaths and I stopped abruptly, my eyes staring hard into hers.

"Edward, that's my name, and I want you screaming it at the top of your lungs, but I'm not going to fuck you until you tell me who you are. Tell me who you are, what you want and I'll give you anything."

And I would, I would give her whatever she desired. This wild, courageous, stubborn girl.

"Bella," she said with a sigh. "Please, more, please."

I grinned at the look in her eyes, the pure desire, and she let out a cry as I buried myself inside of her sopping pussy. I let my hands wander, cradling her ass, cupping her tits as I barreled into her, listening to the grunts and moans escape her lips.

"Edward, yes!"

It was the sound of my name that flipped the switch. I became a manic beast, my hips slamming into hers with a shattering rhythm that made both of us scream. I could feel her walls around me cock, sliding smooth, milking me for release, begging me for cum.

"Almost, shit…I can't hold on, I can't stop. Let go with me, Bella."

I felt my legs tremble, my arms aching with the strain of need coursing through my veins, and as I felt her tighten around me, I spilled inside of her, riding out the climax with her before allowing my head to collapse onto her chest. I could feel her heart beat frantically. There was something so beautiful about letting go, about letting the beast take hold and my beast was more than content with hers.

"Do you want to take a road trip with me?"

I hadn't realized the words had left me until it was too late. I was never so afraid, so unsure.

"How about dinner first?" Bella said with a giggle.

"I could do that."

The beast could wait. Work could wait. Restraint and Freedom, you can't have one without the other and we could certainly teach each other a lot about both. I was looking forward to it.

**Shades of my life? I think so. Dirty Edward needed some freedom and so did I. Leave a review, my lovelies, a little love can go a long way to making me smile these days. All work and no reviews, makes Pam a sad girl.  
**


End file.
